here today, gone tomorrow
by SexyVixen28
Summary: Tatsumihas been recaptured by Esdese. but he has a sneaky plan. then there is the girl that helps him. doesn't exactly follow story line.


_**Ok so this takes place when Tatsumi is about eighteen because I am not sure how old he is in the anime. This doesn't follow the normal story line. Tatsumi isn't nearly as sweet or cute in this. He had run away from Esdese and was captured again. Poor him right. So on with the story.**_

The white heeled shoe collided with her face this time and left a long jagged line on the brunette, blood dripping over her creamy skin.

"What the fuck did you say about my Tatsumi?!" the icy queen screamed. She was currently holding the brunette prisoner after she had tracked her down. Being thrown into this jail cell didn't bring a smile to the young woman's face. She was chained up and beaten for information until she had commented about the blue haired woman's imprisoned lover.

"I said that he was a good fuck." She smirked at the red colour the woman's face took.

"How dare you! Do not spit disgusting lies about my love!" she was just about to strike her.

"Ask him yourself." The woman on her knees smirked.

"Fine." The general undid the locks on the chains and pulled the girl up forcibly through the halls.

It was a bit painful for her to walk since she had had one of her legs burned by hot oil but she could deal with pain.

The doors to Tatsumi's room were thrown open and the bloodied girl was thrown after them.

"Tatsumi, did you have a sexual relationship with this whore?" the ice queen stood facing her love that was lying on his bed reading a book, he was not wearing a shirt and lazily looked at his guests.

His eyes drifted over to the girl that was trying to sit up but was continuously pushed back down by Esdese.

"What do you mean by relationship?" he still didn't understand her hesitation to use more vulgar words that were more common.

"I mean, have you had intercourse with her." She glared at the brunette on the floor as if she was filth under her shoe.

"If you are trying to say, have I slept with her then yes, I have. A night to remember." He smirked at the girl who just had a lustful look in her eyes as she glanced over the man that she had met a few weeks ago. They had gotten hopelessly drunk and ended up staying in one of the room at the tavern. As soon as they kissed, they both knew that there was no going back. They then had sex that broke a few slats in the musty bed.

"Even though we both were piss drunk, It would be very hard to forget the way that you did me that night." The brunette said from the floor.

"Why would you do something like this to me?" Edese said almost pleadingly.

"I was only thinking of you baby." Tatsumi got up from his bed and walked over to the woman in despair. He took both her hand in his own and rubbed his thumbs gently over them. "I know how committed you are to waiting until our wedding but men have very powerful urges. And they get very difficult to control if they haven't been sated. I didn't want to try anything on you the make you feel guilty. I am only trying to support you." He looked down into her blue eyes and saw some form of understanding in them.

"Ok. Will you be doing it again? Having sex with other women to control your urges?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Our wedding is only in six months apparently so yes, I will be needing to do it many times until then." He saw the anger in her eyes. "But it can become problematic if I sleep with many different women, I could get a dreadful disease. Maybe I should just keep phoenix around. That way I know that it will be safe for us to consummate our marriage." He had slid his hands up her arms and now rested on her shoulders.

She spluttered at the mere thought of her love having sex with that dirty whore.

She turned to look away from him. "You did say that I could having anything that I wished if I was with you, well this is my wish." He was calm and relaxed.

"Fine." She pulled away from him and stormed out the door and to her private quarters.

"Well, that went smoothly." Phoenix stood up and straightened her clothes.

"You know that she will burst in here in a few minutes right?" Tatsumi helped the girl up and directed her to his bed.

"Yeah, so we best make use of the time that we have." She kissed him. It set a fire between her legs when pulled her flush against him.

"I love your body." He mumbled as he groped her.

"Use it as you wish, my master." She smirked.

"Good girl." He quickly took off her skirt and started to unbutton her shirt.

He grew frustrated with the shirt and slid his hand into his after he had gotten only several undone.

The feeling of him palming her breast drove her crazy, every so often her would flick his thumb across her erect nipple and make her gasp.

"Stop teasing." She whined.

That second the door bust open with a gust of cold air.

"Get off of him!" Phoenix was ripped from Tatsumi and thrown onto the floor.

"Wave! Take her back to her cell." Phoenix was dragged into a standing position and then escorted from the room.

"What was that about?" Tatsumi was angry at being interrupted even if he knew it would happen.

"You can only have sex with me!" she screamed.

"It's still six months until then." He groaned.

"Well, I have had a change of heart, it doesn't matter since I am getting married to you anyway so I might as well be the one to satisfy you." She walked over to a not too shocked Tatsumi and kissed him hard.

He smirked into the kiss. Just as planned he thought.

He started taking off her clothes with a slightly faster pace than he usually would have.

She kept on kissing him and ran her fingers across his chest.

"This doesn't feel too bad." Her words were swallowed by the kiss.

"It will only make you feel good, I promise." He held her close and then pulled both of them onto the bed where they continued touching each other as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Soon they were both undressed as h positioned himself just in front of her entrance. She was already a quivering mess, begging for him. He loved how he could do this to women.

"This will hurt for a minute or two, ok?" he looked down at her, his eyes fill with what she thought to be true, pure concern and love.

She nodded. He smirked and in one swift motion he thrust inside her side walls. She was frozen inside. It chilled him.

She screamed in pain and begged for him to stop. But he couldn't, this was the key moment, he had to do this right or else all of his hard work would have been for nothing.

He continued to pound relentlessly into her thrashing body. Soon he released himself with great effort.

He raised his head triumphantly and pulled out of her.

"Is that how it's supposed to go?" she asked, shaking as the pain wracked her body.

"This was, yes." He got up off of her and got dressed. He took out one of the many shirts that she had bought him.

"Is that it?" she slowly rolled over to look at him.

"Unfortunately for you, it is." In a flurry of movements he created sold chains man from ice and tied her ands to the bed posts.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "You see, you were a virgin and not completely safe from loosing that immense power that you have." He looked into her now very scared blue eyes. "I wrote the runes, and took you powers from you, everything was staged you know." He walked towards the door when it opened to reveal a heavily breathing Phoenix.

"She was in on it too?" the woman struggled at her chains.

"Yes I was." Phoenix smiled brightly. Suddenly her body jerked forward, blood spilled from her stomach.

"I'm glad I got to end such a beautiful woman's life." Wave said from behind her.

"Not really." The skewered girl hurled a strong kick and knocked the man unconscious.

"You are an imperial arms." Esdese whispered in horror.

"Correct, she was created to be a partner to her master or mistress and be able to protect them at any time necessary. "Tatsumi slung his arm around her shoulders.

"He is my master." The girl giggled and looked around the room for her previously discarded skirt.

She found it and put it on. "I must remember to hide that when we get back to base." Tatsumi mumbled as his eyes hungrily took in the girl standing now in front of him.

"Well then we had better get back quickly then." She walked out the door as her body started to speedily heal her wounds.

"I guess we should." He was only half paying attention to the unconscious person on the floor and the one tied to the bed as he left the room and closed the door.

He had accumulated the empire's strongest's powers and was going to get laid when he got back to base, how much better could his day get.

_**I know it was different and not a lot was put into the sex scene but I am tired so tell me what you think.**_


End file.
